Miracle Bella
by HARAJUKU LOVER101
Summary: What happens when the impossible happens for Esme. Will her life long dream come true and how will the other Cullens take to there new little addition from Esme? And what will happen to Edward when this little miracle comes into his life? Full sum inside.
1. Heart beat

_What happens when the impossible happens for Esme. Will her life long dream come true and how will the other Cullens take to there new little addition from Esme? And what will happen to Edward when this little miracle comes into his life? And will Edward have a new future taken place? Read and find out_

**Esme(PoV)**

I was at home redecorating the living room when I had the most strangest felling in my stomach, almost as if I was hungry. Weird, I cant be hungry I'm a vampire for goodness sakes. I think I just need to hunt. Then there was bickering going on outside I knew at once that the children were home.

"God Em, you're such an idiot." I heard Edward complain.

"I am not an idiot, mom says im special. Right mom?" I had to laugh.

"Yes dear, you are very special." I sighed I loved my kids very dearly, but I still long for my own baby. One were I could watch them grow. I wish I could give Carlisle that gift too.

"Hey Mom, I saw you go hunting and I wanted to come along."

"Okay I'm leaving as soon as your father gets home." As I said that Carlisle came threw the door.

"Hello Dear," He gave me a kiss. Ahh I love that man, I still feel sorry for Edward. He says he's a monster but he's not he deserves love. He denies it but there is some one out there for him. Alice then appeared at the top of the stairs. We both ran out the door into the forest. As I smelled around I found to Elk. I was surprised at how much I drank almost two times as much.

"Hey mom, you okay. You have been acting funny lately."

"I don't know." then her eyes glazed over. She squealed.

"Alice, what was it?"

"Come on lets get you to Carlisle." When we got home I felt dizzy. Wait dizzy im a vampire. I fell on the couch, everyone looked shocked. Carlisle came towards me.

"Esme, you okay?"

"That was weird, I felt dizzy." He looked concerned then I heard the most magnificent noise.

A little heart beat coming from my stomach.

**AN: Should I continue? Please review **


	2. Pregnant

_He looked concerned then I heard the most magnificent noise.  
A little heart beat coming from my stomach._  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Esme(PoV)**  
No one knew what to say.. It got silent. I couldn't believe what I heard coming from my stomach._  
_  
**Carlisle(PoV)**  
I don't believe what I was hearing. A heart beat coming from my wife's stomach?_ Could this really be happening, could I be a father in the future?  
_  
**Edward(PoV) **  
I heard a little heart beat.I couldn't believe it, vampires are supposed to be monsters, not able to have children. But then again this was Esme. Could this really be happening?

**Alice(PoV)**  
OMG!!! Im going to be a bid sister, ill be the best big sister ever. I cant wait. Should I tell them what there going to have._ Oh, and Edward he- oh wait. Bad Alice, very bad, block you mind.  
If your happy and you know it clap your hands. If you happy and you know it-_

**Jasper(PoV)**  
_Wow, the emotions im getting off everybody is giving me a headache. Happy, Excited, curiosity, envy, love. Ow my head. God nobody cares about me, I might as well go into my emo corner._

**Em(PoV)**  
_Wow, weird am I hearing this? Poor Rose, shes always wanted a child. But on the bright side I get a little baby brother or sister. We are going to make so much ciaos- ohh look a squirrel._

**Rose(PoV)**  
_What was this? A heart beat? Does this mean Esme is pregnant? why is she pregnant? _How much I would give to have my own child_. Why did she get a second chance and not me?!_  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Back to Esme.  
_Am I pregnant?_ I felt something funny in my stomach. I ran to the bath room and threw up. Ugh, so not enjoyable. I felt Carlisle come beside me and rub my back.

"Carlisle does- does this mean im pregnant." I asked with hope. He smiled.

"Well according to my calculations, I would say you are." I smiled and hugged him.

"But I would like to do some research. And the Voultri mustn't find out." I suddenly had to resist closing my eyes, I haven't felt or slept tired in a long time.

"Her ill take you to bed." he carried me bridle stile to our bedroom.

"Good night dear." he kissed my forehead. And I fell into a deep peace full sleep.

**Carlisle(PoV)  
**  
I couldn't believe this. I'm going to be a father. As I returned back to the living room I saw my children in shock, except Alice ill have to ask her if it will go well.

"Don't worry Carlisle I see her having a beautiful healthy baby, although she will only be pregnant for about a month the baby will age normally and have human traits." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you Alice, your such a help." Edward then spoke.

"Well I think a congratulations is in order."

"Thank you Edward." I was then tackled in a hug by Emmett.

"Congrats Daddy!" I tried to move him but no go.

"Congrats Carlisle." I nodded to Jasper. "Thank you Jasper,"

"Um Em, can you let go please?"

"Woops. Sorry."

"OMG, I cant wait.!" Alice was now talking so fast I couldn't even hear it.

"Congratulations Carlisle." I was surprised it was Rose I knew this would be hard for her. I could see anger and jealously in her eyes.

"Thanks Rose and you i know you will be a great big sister." She smiled at this.

**AN: okay people I need to know if I should write the hole pregnancy or the last part until she has the baby and if Carlisle and Esme wait till she gives birth to find out the gender. Which you should already know.**

**-HARAJUKU LOVER101  
**


	3. kick and warm and fuzzy?

**AN go: Hey sorry for those who read this story that I haven't updated in a while a lot of crazy stuff this summer.I have been trying to train my new puppy and it's not going to well she doesn't know the difference between sit and stay . Well here you.**  
**  
Esme(PoV)**

Oh my good gracious I am having different types if animal blood cravings. It is only a week into my pregnancy, and I have a little bump. We can hear the babies heart beat a little more each day. We have also discovered I am able to cry added with the sleeping. Ahh I cant take it.

"Carlisle!" I called from our room its about 1 AM.

"Esme, honey are you okay?" he has been a worrywart, I cant even garden without him hovering over my shoulder every two minute.

"Honey, its one in the morning you need to be asleep."

"I cant." I huffed, we also noticed I have raging hormones. Jasper is getting the worst. Two days ago I broke down from looking at a photo of the family and brought Jasper down with me.

"And why cant you?"

"I want some blood." Mmm, blood I licked my lips with the thought of it, hmm maybe a bear, no a lion, no, no, no a camel.

"Okay ill go get you a deer."

"No, no, no, I want a camel." He looked at me as if I had a second head.

"Hun, were am I going to get a camel at this time." I started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't cry ill get you a camel." I smiled.

"Oh and one from Egypt please, they taste better." He gave a weak nod and left.  
**  
Carlisle(Pov)**  
A camel from Egypt, has my wife gone bananas? Its only a small way into her pregnancy and she is acting as if a couple months. Well it's worth it she's caring my child. But it will probably still take me hours even with speed.**(A/N. I don't know how long it takes so please go w/ the flow.) **

**Esme(PoV)**  
Were the hell is Carlisle! Its been two hole hours. Ahh, I fell like punching a wall. I then felt calming waves.

"Thank you Jasper." I then felt sleep coming, once my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Carlisle(PoV) **  
Finally I'm home, I sure hope Esme is thirsty. As I walked into the house I saw my children snickering.

"Hey dadio, did ya get me a souvenir?" Then the kids started to crack up laughing. I just ignored it and took the camel upstairs. When I opened the bedroom she was asleep. I went to the bed and shook her slightly.

"Esme, I got you a camel." She looked at me groggily.

"Hmm, oh no thank you dear, I'm fine." Then she went back to sleep, wow this is going to be a very long month.

**Esme(PoV) **  
I am now about half way through my pregnancy wick Is about two weeks. Since we want the baby to be a surprise Alice and Rose are going to create the nursery. I was laying down reading a book when I felt the baby kick.

"Carlisle!!" I yelled as loud as I could and everyone came running. Probably due to the fact that I yelled so loud.

"Are you okay?" He came to kneel by the couch. I just took his hand and rested it on my stomach. When the baby kicked again he got the biggest smile on his face.

"Ohh, let me feel!" Chirped Alice. She placed her tiny hand on my bump.

"Oh, this is so fun, I just cant wait." She started rambling then.

"I want to feel!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett lower your voice, please." He lowered his head then put his large hand were Alice's once was.

"Aww, the baby isn't kicking. That's bogus!" He huffed and started to complain. Rose was now In the garage, I couldn't blame her it must be hard.  
"Hey Edward, why don't you see." He looked at me puzzled.

"Its okay." He hesitated but then placed his hand in the bump and the baby kicked the hardest all day. I felt warm and fuzzy for a reason. Edward almost had as big as a smile as Carlisle. But when he took his hand off I felt a little sad, well not really me but it was weird.

AN: So what do you guys think please review and if you do ill make it up to you for not uploading by having another chapter up today.

- HARAJUKU LOVER101 :-)


	4. Peanute butter?

**AN: Thank you guys soooo much for all the great reviews. I always love  
getting them. I am planning on updating very frequently and I am going to try to make the chapters longer. Here is the next chapter. Yay.  
**  
**Esme(PoV)**

A couple days have passed since the baby has kicked, and stomach is a little rounder. I was going upstairs to Carlisle study to say goodnight. When I walked in I saw him reading. He looked up and smiled.  
"Carlisle I'm going to bed."

"Okay." He came over and kissed me but when he pulled away I brought him back. Holy gumdrops, I am getting very turned on. Next thing I new I had my legs around his waist.  
**  
Carlisle(PoV)**

My wife came in to say goodnight to me but once I kissed her it was on like donkey Kong. She kissed me more intense, god you have got to love her. I've noticed she has been very hormonal lately and this is the best part.  
**  
(AN: Okay, so remember this is a T rated story so no lemons.)**

After our little goodnight she went to bed and I went down stairs. The first thing I saw was Jasper on the couch, he looked horrified.  
"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Do you think you can tone it down a bit? I mean ya she's pregnant but I had Alice on my lap, help a man out… it took all my control to not take her there and then." Then I heard the other children enter the room. Of course Emmett was the first to speak.

"Yo daddy, I heard you got some." Then I hears a 'smack'

"Oww, what was that for Rose?"

"For being a moron."

"Oh come on babe, it was a joke." Then I noticed Edward was no were to be seen, he has been acting strange lately. The next days flew by in a blur, Esme is now three weeks but looks about twenty-six.(_AN: I am very sorry if that is not right but I really don't know about the weeks and what not.)_  
I have noticed that Edward is now starting to linger near Esme. He hasn't really been all that into the pregnancy. Alice has officially declared that the babies room is ready, and has a wardrobe. Rose is starting to not show jealously but you can tell its still there.

Esme is beyond thrilled as the days roll on. She cant wait to hold her or him and neither can I. The baby has been kicking more and more, but it seems to happen when he is very near Esme. I think the baby likes his or her brother. **(AN: Ah, Carlisle so naïve)** Esmes hormones are getting the best of her but I'm not complaining about the sex. That is great, just the crying and blood. You would think being a doctor I would be use to it but then again this is a pregnant vampire. I had just arrived from the hospital when I saw Emmett come down the stairs next to Esme on the sofa.

"Hello good fellow, and hey preggers!" And with that she was crying historically. I ran to her trying to sooth and comfort her.

"Emmett, I told you no nicknames.!" Out of no were I see Jasper pop his head out of the kitchen and then Esme quieted down. Then back into the kitchen he went doing god knows what.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"Emmett apologize to your mother this instant."

"Sorry mom."

"Its ok, dear." Then Edward came down the stairs.

"What happened is she okay." then he hesitated. "Is the baby okay?"

"She's fine, Emmett just called her a nickname." He gave a nod and sat on the other side of Esme.

"Oh." Esme said and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Was the baby okay? She just smiled.

"I think were going to have a professional soccer player on our hands." She rubbed her stomach. Which reminded me.

"Alice!" I called.

"I don't know Carlisle, apparently the baby hasn't decided when it would like to join our world but ill keep you updated."**(AN: Again I don't know if babies can do that I just put it in because my mom said I came right a 9 months but my brother in the most inconvenient places.)**

Esme is due now any day and I' freaking out. Freaking out! I decided to take the rest of the week of so just encase. Esme was resting upstairs while I was pacing in the living room. Jasper was probably getting annoyed because I felt calm all of the sudden.

"Its okay dad, its going to be fine. Remember never bet against Alice." I sat down on the couch when Emmet came out of the kitchen, screaming I might add.

"WHO IN BLOODY HELL ATE MY PEANUT BUTTER!!!" To answer hi question Esme came down with an empty peanut butter bottle. Emmett shrieked like a little girl and covered his mouth.

"Its so weird I am now craving human food too." She threw it into the trash and walked back up the stairs with a very gross pickle that came out of nowhere. Emmett went to the trash and picked the empty bottle back up.

"WHYYY!!" He screamed as if he was on one of those dramatic movies and fell on his knees. Alice then asked the daring question.

"Um, Em why did you have peanut butter in the first place it's not like you can eat it."

"I um…."

"You sniff it, that gross." I didn't even notice Edward walk in, probably from Emmett's temper tantrum. "EWW" Alice complained.

"Emmett son, why do you sniff peanut butter?" He was looking down and popped his head up.

"I have problems OKAY!! Gosh, no one under stands me, I'm going to the store to bye more." He stomped his way to the garage making the hole house shake.

"Hey Jasper, can I use your emo closet when I come home so I can sniff in peace."

"It's not a closet it's a corner and No! You Cant, get your own god damn emo corner."

"I was just asking, touchy." We heard Emmett pull out and Jasper going upstairs.

"Going to your emo corner, Jasper?"

"Yes." He mumbled. Then I heard Esme.

"Carlisle!!!!!!!" Oh boy that cant be good.

**AN: I want to thank all the awesome people again who reviewed and added my story to story alerts and what not. I also hope that (WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFreak) doesn't sue me for using the word (preggers) they left that in the review and I used it. So give credit to them for that. Thanks again and review. J  
-HARAJUKU LOVER101**


	5. Cry

**AN: Mwahahaha! I am back, thanks again for the reviews they make me so happy and motivated to write. I am going to try to write more but the chapters might take a tinny bit longer to post. So ya, but I start school on the 11th. That's stupid am I right? Well my mom said I have to get a 4.0 or my computer goes bye,bye. Talk about strict, ha. Well I shall get a 4.0 so I can write my story cause I was all like "noooo, the story must go on." and she was like "mwahaha" well not really but you get the picture so here you go.**

**Esme(PoV)**

I was laying down in bed and I had just finished my can of peanut butter. Its so weird, I decided to throw it away when I heard Emmett screaming about something but I didn't really care. As I walked down stairs Emmett shrieked like a little girl. I just threw the empty bottle into the trash and my nose smelled something delicious, hmm, its some sort of a green thing.

So I took that green thing and headed back up stairs. I was on the last couple of stairs when my back started to hurt. That's odd, I am not supposed to feel pain. I just shrugged it off, maybe I need to lie down. I started to eat the strange green thing and remembered it was a pickle. I heard some more commotion down stairs. _Hmm, wonder what that was about._ I was going to go see when I felt a sharp pain In my stomach, then some liquid run down my legs. Oh boy. I think my water just broke. Ahh, another sharp pain hit me.

"Carlisle!!!!" I screamed and quickly sat down on the bed. Carlisle came running through the door with Alice, Rose and Edward behind him. Then Jasper popped his head in the room.

"Esme, are you okay?" He asked a little alarmed. Oww, another contraction.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!! MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!" I yelled at him. Everyone gasped.

"Okay Hun, have you had any contractions and how far apart?" He was trying to act calm but poorly showed it.

"Yes and every couple of minutes." Another sharp pain came and I took Carlisles hand and squeezed it with all my might.

"Um, ow, okay just lay down on the bed." After the contraction I let go of his hand and he flexed it.

"Okay, everyone please exit the room-" I cut him off.

"But if your going to deliver the baby the I need to hold on to someone." He looked at me and at everyone and they all left except for Alice. She skipped over to me and took my hand and smiled at me.

"Alice, can you make sure she's comfy while I get the stuff ready?" she nodded and adjusted the pillows and blankets while Carlisle got all kinds of stuff out from the closet. Alice then darted to my side and quickly took my hand. I screamed out in pain as the biggest one hit. He then went to the foot of the bed and lifted up my nightgown.

"Okay Esme Honey, don't push until I tell you." The pain kept coming.

"Its okay mom, just relax. It will be over in mo time." I did relax until the pain was almost unbearable, damn why cant I take drugs. I cracked.

"OH MY GOD!!! THIS BABY ISN'T WAITING ANY LONGER!!! I NEED TO PUSH!!!"

"Esme , sweetie. Just a little bit longer, I promise."

"But it hurts so much"

"I know, just hang in there stay calm."

"STRAY CALM!! I'M HAVING A BABY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS STAY CALM!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND- " I cried in agony as more pain came.

"Ok, your dilated. Esme on the next contraction you need to push." I held Alice's hand tight and waited. It hit, I pushed.

"Ok, good hold it. Alice count backwards with me, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1." Ah god, I forgot about the pain before.

It has now been two hours and for the first time in a long time I was sweating, not a lot but still.|

"Ok, the baby should be out in the next two pushes." I pushed, but I cant anymore.

"I cant."

"Yes you can mom, come on."

"No I cant."

"Mom, come. You can. Push." I looked at Alice.

"Ok…. Now." I pushed as hard as I ever could and screamed. Then the pain was gone and heard a little cry.

"Mom, you did it." I looked at Alice then over to Carlisle who wore a smile as he cleaned up the little bundle crying in his arms. I noticed the color. Pink.

We had two blankets, one blue and one pink in the closet. I have a daughter. He came over to me and placed her in my arms. I looked down and sobbed. She was perfect, her crying almost immediately stopped. She looked at me with her big brown beautiful eyes. She had some brown hair, but not a lot of it. Then she looked up at Carlisle. He looked as if he could cry he would. Her eyes then darted to Alice and giggled as she saw her bounce up and down in place.  
I then gave her to Carlisle to hold, he brushed her cheek and with her tiny little hand wrapped it around his finger.

**AN: okay sorry it wasn't longer but I had to go into town and I promise to upload tonight or in the morning but tell me what you think.  
-HARAJUKU LOVER101 **


	6. Isabella

**Esme(PoV)**  
I couldn't believe it, I had a daughter. I looked at my husbanded who had such love in his eyes.

"What should her name be?"

"How about, Isabella?" He suggested.

"Isabella, I love it , it's perfect."

"Yes, it means beautiful, suits her perfectly." I then noticed Alice still jumping in place.

"Alice, would you like to hold her?" She looked at me with glee.

"I thought you would never ask." Carlisle put her in Alice's arms. She made funny faces at her which caused her to giggle.

"She's beautiful Esme." She walked over to me and placed her in my hold.

"Yes, my little Bella." I just stared into her big brown eyes.

"Hey, um can we come in now?" The kids asked annoyed. Carlisle and I just laughed and he went to open the door. Rose, Jasper and Edward came through the door.

"Oh, Mom she's so cute" Rose gushed. Jasper still stood back.

"It's okay Jasper" Carlisle reassured him." I have taken a note that she does have blood and a beating heart but we are not attracted to it and she should stop aging around seventeen or eighteen years old. She is also stronger and faster than a normal human but not like us." Jasper then stood forward. I looked back down at Bella and noticed she was starring at Edward.

"Can I hold her Esme?" Rose pleaded.

"Sur, Dear." She picked up Bella and bounced her slightly, but all the time she stared at Edward. She started to whine and stretch for him with her chubby little arms. He didn't know what to do.

"It' okay Edward, hold her." He carefully came up to Rose and she hesitated but gave her to him. Once she was in his arms she giggled and he smiled a big smile

"HEY!! Sorry I took so long I couldn't choose between crunchy and smooth. So I got both." Emmett called from downstairs.

"Hey were are you guys?"

"Up stairs, Emmett." Rose called. Emmett then appeared at the door.

"Hey Esme, you lost your belly. What happened? What I miss?" Bella giggled again.

"Oh crackers! Esme you had a baby!" Emmett shouted causing her to cry. Edward gave to Carlisle and he tried to calm her.

"Emmett you idiot, Keep your voice down." Rose scolded him.

"Sorry." He whispered, Bella's cries died down and her eye lids fluttered. She made a small yon and started to drift to sleep.

"Yay, I get to show you the nursery." Alice cheered in a hushed tone. I got off the bed and followed her and Carlisle down the hall to her room. She opened the door and it was gorgeous. She had a beautiful white crib with a pink blanket on the rail with a 'B' on it.

"Oh ,Alice thank you." I took her from Carlisle and set her on the changing table to get some cloths. Then Alice handed me a dipper.

"She's more human than you think." I smiled and changed her then I gently put her in her crib and covered her. I kissed her forehead then said goodnight. Then Carlisle bent over to kiss her cheek. We turned off the light and let her sleep.

**Edward(PoV)**

I still couldn't shake off that feeling I had when I held her. It was incredible. Like a little shock but not painful. I felt as if she was the only thin that really mattered now. I watched as they walked down the hall to put her to bed, all I can see in my head are those big brown eyes. But I couldn't read her mind, maybe it was cause she was an infant. Hmm, I should wait and ask Carlisle, but when I walked down stairs I saw Emmett sitting on the counter with a spoon and sniffing peanut butter.  
"Ah, smells so good." Wow.

**AN: Don't worry the next chapter is going to be very long because well it's a surprise. But I wont let you down. Please review.**


	7. The rubber ducky and Jane

**Esme(PoV) **

A couple hours have gone by since Bella has gone to sleep and I cant wait for her to wake up. Carlisle had made a birth certificate for her, September 13th was her birthday. Meanwhile downstairs Rose and Alice were looking through a baby magazine deciding what to get her and Carlisle couldn't be more thrilled, since I wasn't pregnant for nine month we had a cover story that she was left on our door step and we took her in immediately. I heard her heart beat quicken, then her tiny cries. I darted to her room and opened the door, I walked over to her crib and picked her up.

"Sssh, its okay. I'm here." I bounced her up and down a little to calm her down. Carlisle was then at my side, greeting our now awake daughter.

"Hey there, Princess." he cooed. She was still fidgety.

"She's probably hungry, lets see if she will take some baby formula." We walked down to the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. When I gave it to her and she drank it greedily.

"This is good, I think she will be more human than vampire but only time will tell." He just kept staring lovingly at his daughter. I walked back in the living room when I noticed the girls were gone.

"They went shopping." Edward said from the couch. Once I sat down Bella stretched for him.

"Do you want to hold her again?" He smiled and took her. She just stared at him in amazement, it was very funny actually. He would tickle her stomach and she would giggle.

Edward then gave her back so I could go change her. After I put a fresh clean dipper on her I went looking in the closet for some close. I settled for some soft baby pink footy pajamas and a little baby pink hat.

It was amazing how are touch did not affect her. I also brought a blanket and a binky down stairs. It was about five at night so the girls should be home soon. I sat down on our Lazzy Boy chair and rocked her. An hour latter the girls returned with a ton of things, clothes, baby accessories, toys and much more.

"Does she really need all that, I mean she's only about seven and a half pounds, how much does she need." Alice just glared at her husband.

"Yes Jasper, she does. Now go out to the car and get the rest." He sighed and did what he was told. It didn't take them long to put everything in its place, in every room was something new of Bella's whether if it was a high chair in the kitchen to a cot in the living room or just toys. Bella was in my arms sucking on her Binky when Jasper had the last bag of toys when she spotted something she wanted. She started to wiggle and to try and reach for a toy but did not succeed.

She started to cry lightly when Edward came over with a lion and lamb little stuffed toys.(AN: I had to put that in)

She giggled and smiled. At seven Carlisle came to gather his daughter. She really couldn't do much even with the vampire in her so she would just giggle at almost anything. Every one made funny faces and she would giggle.

"Ohh, let me try." Emmett squealed, yes I said squealed. He made a face but not a peep from Bella.

"Hu?"

"Move Em, let me see." Edward pushed Emmett away. Once he made a face she had a giggle fest. But once Emmett was in front of her, nothing. This caused everyone to laugh.

"That's so not cool."

"Ah, it's okay Em, she will warm up to you. Eventually." Alice said in between laughs. Bella then started to close her eyes.

"Well looks it's someone's bed time." Carlisle picked her up and I followed them down the hall. Once she was asleep soundly the phone went off that made her wake up again and cry.

"Esme, ill get the phone. You can get Bella." I picked her up and sat on the rocking chair in her room and rocked her but no bite. It has now been two hours since the phone incident and still nothing I have tried every thing a bottle, a change, Carlisle came in and took her.

"Who was on the phone?"

"The Denali coven, Tanya to be exact, she was thinking about dropping in for a little visit."

"Oh, what about Bella?"

"I don't know, ill need to ask Alice." Bella as now asleep In his arms, she's probably going to be a daddy girl. After Bella was asleep for the second time we went back down stairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I couldn't believe it, my baby was now two months old. The Denali coven never came due to a mishap of some sort so that wasn't a problem. I looked at my baby girl laying on her stomach banging on one of her noise making toys.

It was the middle of the day and Carlisle was at work and the children at school. I was cleaning the house, which with Bella has been two times as worse. She hasn't even started to craw and she can create ciaos. We still don't know if she has a power only that Edward cant read her mind.

"Moooo, the cow goes MOO." I heard her giggle at the toy. At three I gave her another bottle but she only thru it up so I had to give her a bath. Once she was in the bath she tried to grab a toy. A rubber ducky. I turned around for a second and she had it. Weird it was on the other side of the bath before.

"Mom, were home."

"Ok, I'm taking Bella a bath." I grabbed a towel and wrapped her up. It was one of those towels with a hood. Once Bella was clean and dried I went down stairs and put her in her high chair and placed some Cheerios on her tray.

She didn't really eat them but she liked to play with them. Emmett and Jasper were playing a game Alice and Rose upstairs and Edward playing with Bella in her chair. Those two are like two peas in a pod. I think its cute Edward can always stop her from being sad. I still have a funny felling though.

"Hi Hun, I'm home." He greeted me with a kiss. We heard a 'thud' and a giggle.

"Well hello to you to Princess." Carlisle kissed her forehead. She stretched her arms out for him to hold her. He picked her up and bounced her lightly and tickled her.

"Esme!! Carlisle!!" Alice shouted then Edward got stiff and didn't move. Everyone was now in the kitchen. Then we heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"  
Jane.

**AN: Ahh, what will happen, don't worry Bella will have power(s). And I shall explain them latter on. I want to thank everyone who reviews they help tremendously. They make me want to update. Please tell me what you think. And I shall update so you will find out what happens. And what about the rubber ducky?**

-HARAJUKU LOVER101


	8. Revenge?

**AN: I am back, Mwahahaha. Thank you guys for all the reviews and I want to thank (amber aka alice) for the awesome idea. I haven't updated because my little bro had to go into surgery. Well on with the story………..  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
Jane._

**Esme(PoV)**

Oh no.

"Hello, Jane" Carlisle greeted politely.

"Hello, Carlisle. And what is this you have. Hmm, well she isn't human, I wonder what Aro will have to say to this. I know why don't we ask him." She had an evil smile on her face. Bella was very scared, she clung to Carlisle and hid her face in his shirt.

"Hello my dear friends." Shit, excuse my language a voice I never wanted to hear. I saw Aro near Jane but he had his eyes on Bella. Within seconds latter Demetri, Felix, Caius, Marcus and Alec were at his side. They all gasped.

"Well Carlisle? What do have to say for yourself. I am very sure you know the rule." Caius said with venom in his voice. I heard Edward growl. Everyone els stayed silent.

"Please, let us tell you." He pleaded.

"Tell us what? We see the child Carlisle. How could you make an immortal child, you know the consequences." He all but yelled and made Bella cry. Everyone on the guard was shocked as they saw tears run down her face.

"Now, now Caius. Please lower your voice. After all we are inside there home. Now please Carlisle now this is your only chance to speak."

"All you have to do is touch my hand." He walked up to him but I could only really worry for Bella right now. Having her so close to him. I saw Edward move closer to her as well. He touched his palm but then he had concern on his face.

"You see." He said as calmly as he could.

"No I don't."

"What do you mean? You saw-"

"No that's the thing. I saw nothing, it was blank." Everyone grew quiet.

"Aro, the child she must be destroyed. Our secret is in jeopardy if we don't." Jane said with as much venom in her voice as Caius I hissed at this as well as my family.

"Please Aro, listen. What do you hear." No one moved but only when they took time to hear Bellas little heart beat.

"It could be a trick." Alec was probably the most dangerous next to Jane. My baby was still sobbing a little as Carlisle was calming her down.

"Yes well, that still doesn't have to do with the fact I can no longer use my power on you." We didn't have an answer.

"Leave her alone, she's only a baby." Edward was very protective of her, but this ticked of Jane, she glared at him I was scared to death she could hurt him. Then she looked really mad.

"Well then, Jane." Oh no. She looked mad, but nothing happened. Then out of nowhere she was on the floor in agony. Almost as if she was using her gift on her self.(**AN: If you guys don't get it it's kinda like 'I'm rubber your glue, what ever you say, bounces off me and sticks to you')**  
Alec ran over to her and her screams stopped. Then I finally noticed Bella was glaring at Jane but when she saw me she reached for me. Carlisle gave her to me as the guard discussed something.

"It's the child she did it." I was shocked. There attention was focused on her now.

"Please Aro, try once more. She's no threat." Aro just looked at Bella, then he went to Carlisle. Aro then looked fascinated.

"Ah, I see my friend, she's very unique." He frowned. "But how can we trust you with such a valuable treasure, there is so much to learn." He looked at Bella as if she were a candy in a candy store.

"She's my daughter, we can take care of her." Aro did not look pleased.

"Very well, but we will be having more visits. And remember if you can not care for her I will step in." He smiled evilly,

"Come, we are leaving." They left in peace, only a glare from Jane. Edward was back to normal and Alice looked guilty.

"Alice, are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry. It was a snap decision. And-"

"Alice, its ok, listen you don't know everything. And we are all ok." She gave a small smile then came up to Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella, can you forgive me?" She asked while playing with her foot. She giggled.

"Dude, did you see that, I mean the Jane thing. What do you think happened?"

"I think it was Bella." I looked at Carlisle.

"What?"

"Well if you think a bout it, when I had her Aro couldn't access my mind. Then when Jane attacked nothing happened, I think Bella is a shield." We all looked at her and she was now sucking on her thumb.

After a couple hours of disusing what happened we found out Bella did have a power. I was happy I didn't have to hide my beautiful daughter anymore. The family was in the living room now, which we do more now with Bella and I was getting a bottle for her. Carlisle reached for her.

"Oh, Esme we can now throw you a real baby shower."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we couldn't let people now about Bella before and now we can let the whole world see her. Don't worry, it will be small, just the Denali clan." What can you say, Alice will be Alice.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

It has been five days since the Voltri incident and the baby shower is today. All the guys went on a hunting trip so they could leave us alone. Once I gave Bella a bath I dressed her in a soft baby blue dress, I have to say that is her color. I brushed out the soft little brown curls she has and took her down stairs. Once I heard their car pull up I put her on my hip and went to the door.

"Kate, it's so nice to see you." I pulled her into a hug.

"You too, OH! Esme she's precious, may I hold her?" I nodded, she bounced her a little. Next to great me was Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar. They thought Bella was a miracle and In truth she was. Once in side we all got talking, and held Bella. The house was decorated in pink, pink  
everywhere. They decided they would return home in the morning and stay here tonight.

"So Esme, how's Edward?" Tanya had a thing for Edward.

"Oh he's fine, same old, same old." She then looked at Bella.

"Hey Tanya do you want to hold Bella? You haven't yet." She looked scared

"Oh, uh sure." Bella didn't like it. She didn't laugh like she usually does, she looked as if she smelled something bad. They had given her all sorts of gifts mostly toys. She loved them, we had given the boys the 'ok' to come home and cleaned up the house. Bella was now on her plat mat with her toys not caring about a thing. The Denali clan and I were with Bella while Alice and Rose were upstairs. We heard the boys come home.

Tanya perked up when she saw Edward.

"Hello Edward." She said trying to sound seductive and not working.

"Hello Tanya." She was now trying to get his attention. Bella squealed and reached for him. He smiled and picked her up. She laughed as he tickled her and Tanya went back to sit on the couch with a pout. A couple hours latter Bella was on my lap and the children were in there rooms. It was funny Tanya tried to follw Edward in. It was now time for Bella to have a bottle and I got up.

"Were are you going?" Kate asked.

"To make Bella a bottle."

"Oh, how do make human food?" I laughed

"Come ill show you, Tanya can you watch her?" She nodded. Kate Carmen and Eleazar followed. I was showing them when we heard Tanya scream. Every one ran into the living room.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. Tanya was on the floor. She got up and walked away from Bella and pointed.

"She was throwing stuff at me, it was flying around the room!" We looked at Bella and she smiled and hugged her stuffed animal.

"Tanya, she's a baby."

"I don't care she's evil." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Does that look evil?" She pointed at Bella who was now giggling.

"Don't let her fool you."

"Um Esme thank for having us but I think we need to go." Carmen said disappointed. We said goodbye and they left.

"That was weird."  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Tanya(PoV)**

That baby is evil I tell you. She hated me since I met her.

_Flash Back_

Esme had asked me if I could watch Bella. I said yes. Once they left she glared at me. Yes glared at me.

"What? I asked. I started thinking about Edward. Ahh, Edward. Next thing you know I was hit by a stuffed lion. Then everything in the room was

spinning in a circle. Then they all flung at me and I fell on the floor I screamed. When everybody is there nothing was out of place.

End Flashback

I am not crazy, I shall get my revenge.

**AN: Sorry if not that good, I promise as Bella grows her powers will to. Poor Tanya well tell me what you think. Please review. Tanks oh and I know Iran is not in her but pretend she ran away with her boyfriend or something. :-)**

-HARAJUKU LOVER101


	9. Fussy

**AN: Yay, an update. I am going to try and update as soon as I can nut today I started school again so It might be a tight schedule but ill try.  
**  
_Time Jump Bella is five months._

**Esme(PoV)**

"Carlisle, come here quick!!" I yelled from the living room. Bella was on her hands and knees attempting to try to crawl. Carlisle came racing down from his study he smiled as he saw Bella. We heard Alice squeal and she was at our side at once with everyone els. Carlisle moved in front of Bella and called for her.

"Come here." He said in a soft voice. Bella giggled and for the first time in her life crawled. Everyone clapped which was what she was looking for because she stumbling slightly crawled to me. I clapped and picked her up.

"Good Job." I kissed her forehead and hugged her she laughed and reached for Edward. He picked her up and smiled at her, she just played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh my god, Esme Bella's running out of cloths. Shopping trip!!" Alice squealed. Bella flinched and buried her head in Edwards shirt, she has come to know when Alice gets her cloths that she doesn't like. Alice sent everybody off into the care and I placed Bella in her car seat. We had bought a new car so everybody could ride together. After all we have to look like a family. Bella fussed as I put her in, she hated her car seat.

"eh, ahh." (AN: just think of the 'ahh' as a high pitched baby voice."

"Bella, stop it." She was squirming.

"Ok, everybody ready.?" Asked a perky Alice. Bella just kept fussing.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_At the mall._

Once Bella was out of her car seat she was happy. I put her in her stroller and we headed in. Everybody 'awed' when they saw Bella, as they usually do. Who couldn't with her little wavy hair and her big brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh Esme, they have baby Prada!" (AN: I don't know if they do.)

"Ok, you guys go do what ever and will meet you at the car in a couple hours." We saw them leave and Bella started to cry.

"Shh, it's ok." But she just pointed at the direction the guys were going.

"She wants Edward." Within a minute Edward was at her side. She clapped.

Four hours and thirty shopping bags latter we went back to the car. Of course Bella didn't like the car seat.

"Hey squirt, just chill." Emmett was trying to make Bella quiet.

"Here look." He made a face but nothing.

"Ok, how about a story, once upon a time there was the most hot and gorgeous person in all the land. She always whore the most sexy-" He was cut off with a 'smack'

"Ow, Rose baby why did you do that." He said while rubbing his head.

"Don't talk like that in front of Bella." We heard her giggle.

"Oh so she laughs my injuries but not my comedy." He huffed and sank in his seat.**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_Time jump Bella is eight months._

Bella wouldn't stop crying.

"Jasper, do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she just keeps putting her toys in her mouth and spits them out, but she did that before." I picked her up and rocked her, nothing, she just had her hand in her mouth.

"Edward, can you calm her down." I handed her to him but even he couldn't stop her. Something was wrong.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to go see your father." Once at the hospital I went to the front desk.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, what can I do for you."

"I need to see my husband."

"Of course."  
_  
" please report to the main desk again please report to the main desk"_

She looked at Bella and gave a small smile.

"What's the matter Hun? Your not feeling good?" She said in a baby like voice. Carlisle was at my side.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Bella she cant calm down." He reached for her.

"What's the matter Princess, come here." We walked down to the baby center and went into an empty room. She was still crying and had her hand in her mouth. Carlisle took a baby thermometer and put it in her ear.

"Well she has a slight temperature," He looked at her hand in her mouth and smiled.

"Ah, I see. She's fine darling, just teething." Oh, thank goodness. He went to a draw and took out some baby keys and handed it to her. She put it in her mouth and the crying stopped. He kissed her forehead.

"See all better." He took her and we went back to the lobby. All the nurses were gushing over her.

"Oh my god, she's so cute." Even some of the other doctors.

"Well Carlisle, looks like your going to have a heart breaker on your hands. You better be careful for those boys." Carlisle stopped laughing, which caused us to laugh.

"Don't worry Hun, not for a while." He eased a little. Once back home I put Bella in her cot.

"Did you find out if she was ok?" Asked a worried Edward.

"She's just teething." He smiled. Then we heard a pound. We rushed into the living room to see the T.V basically exploded and a laughing Bella.

This couldn't be good.  
**  
AN: So this was just really a chapter for her to get older. I know it's short but I just started school so sorry but if you review ill update tomorrow. So press that little button and tell me what you think.**

- HARAJUKU LOVER101 (^.^) 


	10. splat

_This couldn't be good._  
**Esme(PoV)**

"What on earth happened in here." I exclaimed, while going to pick up Bella from her cot. I looked at the T.V and noticed Emmett hiding behind it,

"Emmett what did you do?" He stood up.

"Me! ME! It was Bella!" He screamed and pointed at her. She was tugging on a piece of my hair.

"Emmett, don't be ridiculous. She's an infant, how could she have done this?"

"I don't know, all I remember is walking in then `boom' goes the T.V." I looked back at the T.V which was covered in smoke.

"Rose!"

"Yes?"

"Take Bella please." She happily agreed and took her upstairs.

"Ok Em, I'm not mad about the T.V. Just don't lie to me." He huffed.

"Go to Wal-Mart, and pick up a new one." I exited the room.

**EM(Pov) **

I couldn't believe this It was Bella! Ahhh… why must she hate me…

_Flash back to a couple min. ago._

_I put my peanut putter in my hiding place and went to the living room. I walked in and saw Bella in her cot._

_"Hey Squirt." She giggled moved her hands and 'BOOM' went the T.V. I jumped and hid behind hit._

_Was she aiming for me? She giggled._

_That's when people started accusing me._

_End flash back.  
_

I was in my Baby. Ahhh…. I love my Jeep and off to Wal-Mart. I parked and went inside.

_Electronics, Electronics, Electronics_ Aha. Found it. As I walked towards the I saw the most bestist thing ever.

Nintendogs for Nintendo.

_OMC!_! I have to have it. I grabbed it and went to the cashier. She gave me a lustful look. _Eww._ She had colored in eye-brows and a big hairy mole on her lip.

Gag…..

I ran out of the store and went home to find my Nintendo to play my new game. Now I know some thing important is missing I just don't- ohh, look a squirrel……  
**  
Esme(PoV)**

I hope Em doesn't do anything stupid. I sat Bella in her high chair going to try to attempted to give her some soft baby food, which she didn't enjoy. I picked up a spoon full and put it to her mouth.

"Come on Bella, try some it's yummy." She didn't budge. She just glared at the spoon. She sure is getting her faces down.

"Come on, wont you eat it for mommy?" She shook her head and started to fuss.

"Hey Hun." Carlisle greeted me. He looked at Bella.

"Hey Sweetie, what you doing."

"Well mommy over here is trying to feed her some real baby food but she wont budge." He laughed. Bella reached for him. He picked her up.

"Come on Bella, you need to eat this." Her bottom lip started to tremble and a tear shed. Her looked at her.

"Ok, ill fix you a bottle." He set her back down and gave her the bottle.

"Hey Mom, check this out."

"Emmett, when did you get back?" I saw him with his DS and sighed.

"Oh, a little while ago. Look I got Nintendogs and named my puppy Steve." He pointed to the virtual dog on the screen.

**'Splat'** Emmett froze.

I turned around and I saw that Bella was covered in Apple sauce and threw some on Emmetts game. His DS died.  
"Nooooo!!!! Why me!!" He made the whole house shake and everyone came to investigate. They laughed at the sight. Bella smiling brightly the whole time.

"Ok, come on time for a bath."

**AN: Okay so this was a pointless chapter but I have writers block and a bad cold. SO people PLEASE HELP!!! Especially (amber aka alice) please. Anyone. Well there you go I am tremendously sorry for the delay but school has been hectic. Basically I come home sleep till 6 or 8 eat do homework the go back to sleep.**

**- HARAJUKU LOVER101  
**


	11. Powers?

**Esme(PoV)**

It has been about a month since Emmett's little melt down. He's still blaming Bella for the T.V. It's the weekend so everybody is home but the guys are going to be leaving for a hunting trip. We have been trying to teach Bella to walk but she's a very clumsy baby, she has the standing part down it's just the walking that gets her. It's about six so I put her in her PJ's. I put her little baby hair into two pigtails and set her in the living room on her toy mat.

"Esme Darling, were leaving."

"Bye Carlisle." He gave me a peck and picked up Bella. He kissed her forehead. Once the boys entered the room Bella reached for Edward. He took her a tickled her stomach.

"Bye, bye." The others took a head start and he put her down. She started to cry.

"It's ok, ill be home soon." After he left she was screaming and crying.  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**----

_Two hours latter _

Bella was still crying. I was carrying her and patting her back but nothing worked. Rose, Alice and I have tried everything. If it was possible for a vampire to have a headache I would.

"Mom, why don't we just call Carlisle?" Alice groaned.

"I told you, he left his phone. They all did." I sat Bella down and tried to feed her Apple sauce. She stopped looked at it then threw the jar at the wall and cried again.

"Alice take her. I need to clean the food before it stains the wall.

**Alice(PoV)**

Ahhhhhh. I'm going bananas! Why do babies cry so much?! I sat Bella in her swing chair.

"Ok Bella, come on be happy." Nope, still crying. I reached for the laptop.

"Oh, how about internet shopping?! That sounds like fun." Next thing I know my laptop is in flames.

"Ahhhhh.!" I drop it on the floor and hear Bella giggle. I looked at her.

"Bella did you do this?" She giggled. Wow.

**Esme(PoV)**

Baby food is so messy.

**'BooM'**

What was that? I went to the living room to see Alice's laptop on fire ruining my carpet by the way and a giggling Bella.

"Alice, what happened.!" I shouted a bit to loud because Bella started to cry again.

"I don't know, I was trying to cheer her up by internet shopping and my laptop burst into flames." Then the crying stopped we looked at the swing but no Bella.

Oh God.

"Bella!" I screamed.

"Alice, did you see what happened?" She shook her head.

"I was talking to you then the crying stopped and no Bella." We heard cries again but from upstairs. We ran up and found it was coming from Edwards room. I opened the door to see a crying Bella on his bed. I ran to her.

"Alice, do you think Bella has um… powers?"  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward(PoV)**

We were almost home. I felt so sorry for Bella but I can make it up to her when I get home.

_20 min latter_

Once we reached the house I ran inside to see a very tired Esme, Rose and Alice. Not to mention a broken vase and a couple of burn marks on the floor and walls. I saw a sad Bella but once she saw me she smiled a huge smile giggled and then the broken vase fixed it's self.

"Wow" I heard Jasper and Emmett say at the same time.

"Carlisle did you see that?" I asked unsure.

"Yes." He replied unsure Bella clapped her hands.

"Esme Darling? Are you ok?" She looked at Rose and Alice all with worried faces. Bella reached for me and I picked her up.

"Hey why is this baby food on the floor?" Emmett asked while holding up a small can.

"NOOOOO!!!!" All the girls screamed and in a matter of seconds the baby food exploded. I looked at Bella and her glare at the can turned into a smirk. Emmett screamed like a little girl.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!" Bella giggled.

"Carlisle Hun, it appears that Bella has some unique powers." Esme said softly.

"Ill say- wait did you say powers? As in plural?" She nodded.

"How many?" He asked slowly.

"Well she can blow things up, set things on fire, fix some broken things and oh ya and she can teleport."

Okay, wow.  
**  
AN: So I want to thank every body who reviewed and gave me wonderful ideas. Well this chapter is when the Cullens find out about Baby Bella;s powers. I am planning some more so don't worry and thanks again I love reviews they keep me motivated so tell me what you think. If I get 10 reviews ill update again tonight.**

I know it's short, it will be longer next time.

- HARAJUKU LOVER101


	12. AN

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computer crashed and it took forever to redo everything and it erased all my old files…. (tear) so I don't have them anymore and it sucks.**

** I need some help so if anyone could give me some ideas I would love them and I promise to update this weekend but I need help. Thanks for all the reviews too i love them. 3  
**

**Thanks.**

- **HARAJUKULOVER 101 ** O-O


	13. Daddy's here

**AN-Ok, I know I have been a bad seed and not updated so here is a little cute cha**pter about Carlise and Bella. Please give me more ideas.

**Esme(PoV)**

A week has passed since we discovered Bella's powers. The family and I were going on a hunting trip except Carlisle who was staying home with Bella.

It will be good for them to have quality time.

**C(PoV)**

The family had just left to go hunting. Bella was still asleep in her crib upstairs while I was in my office working on some files till she wakes up.

Two hours went by when I heard Bella cry from her room. I raced up the stairs to get her, she was shrieking now.

I bent over her crib and picked her up and leaned her on my shoulder.

"Shh." I calmed her. "Daddy's here." Her crying stopped, and she hiccupped.

I took her downstairs; I walked into my office and sat down. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

She was so beautiful, my little girl. I smiled down at her which caused her to giggle.

I walked into the kitchen to get her some baby food to eat; I put her in her high chair and put the spoon up to her mouth.

She opened up and ate. I had to do air-plane noises to make her eat the rest of the time but she enjoyed it.

We went in -to the living room and I put her on her play mat. I sat down and I played with her for a while when her eyes started to droop.

She reached for me and I rocked her to sleep, as she drifted off I whispered in her ear softly.

"Daddy's here." And I was, I am going to try and be the best father I can be.

**AN- Thank you so much to my readers I love you guys and I WILL upload again today, so ideas please.**


	14. The move

**AN: I need help please give me ideas.**

**Edward (POV)**

Little Bella was two now, she could walk and say small words.

She prefers to stay silent thou.

I looked down at her asleep in her crib in her room, her breathing steady.

I couldn't read her mind, and I was puzzled I have never been able to not read some ones mind.

I walked back down stairs where the rest of the family was, it was time for us to move again.

People are starting why Carlisle hasn't really aged so we purchased a house in the woods some where, another small town. I

t was going to be hard for the family due to all the memories.

**Esme(POV)**

I couldn't believe we were moving,

Carlisle came and wrapped his arms around me, I sighed.

"I know dear, it's hard." He kissed me cheek.

"Carlisle it's just this is were Bella was born, crawled, first birthday, and first said 'daddy' ."

Carlisle smiled thinking about the first word Bella had said.

_Flash back_

_We were all in the living room, Bella in Carlisle's lap._

_He was about to leave for work so he handed her to me. But she reached for him. She was defiantly a daddys girl._

_"I have to go Bella, ill see you when I get home." He told her softly. Her eyes watered a bit. She reached for him again._

_"Daddy." She cried we were all surprised. We had been trying to get Bella to speak for a while. Carlisles face lit up._

_"Daddy.' She cried again._

_He rushed to her and hugged her._

_"Esme she just said her first word." I ran up to him and kissed Bella._

_"I know." I laughed._

_End flash back_

**AN: I know, I know short but i need you guys to give me ideas please. so review review, review thank you. **_  
_


	15. Rose

**AN: Hey everyone, I Know it has been a long time but I am back now. I was going threw a lot of stuff. So here is a new chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

**Esme(POV)**

It was time to go. I took a sleeping Bella and put her in her car seat. The other kids were taking there own cars. Everyone lingered to the house.

Hours later we were on the road. Heading to our new home. Bella had finally woken up. She did not seem at all pleased. She started to fuss.

She never did well in the car. She started to cry. I looked at Carlisle. It was getting light out and we had to go to a hotel anyways.

I don't think people would think someone sparkling would be normal. We finally found a hotel and pulled into it. I gave Bella to Rose.

She seemed to calm down a bit. She looked scared.

**Rose(POV)**

"Hey Rose why don't you take Bella to your room and feed her. Carlisle and I are going to walk around." Esme smiled.

"Sure," I grinned. I loved to take care of Bella. I looked down at her and she looked at me with her big brown eyes.

I took her up to the room and fixed her a bottle. She took it and drank it eagerly.

"Slow down Bella, your going to give yourself a tummy ach."

She smiled and played with my locks of hair. I so longingly wish for a child of my own but I knew it wasn't going to happen.

Bella looked at me curiously. She patted my cheek and kissed me. Even as a baby she seemed to understand emotions.

She giggled which brought a smile to my face. I took out he favorite lamb and she snuggled with it.

We spent the whole day together playing and laughing. I loved Esme for giving me these special times with Bella.

It was growing dark and Bellas eyes started to flutter, I picked her up and rocked her to sleep.

Only until Emmett came bursting threw the door making Bella scream.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Oops. Hehe" He looked at Bella.

"Hey Jelly Bean, don't cry."

Its was no use. She wouldn't stop crying. A knock came at the door. Emmett opened it and there was Edward. Bella saw him and reached for him.

I reluctantly handed her to him. Her eyes grew bright and she stopped crying. "It's okay Bella." He cooed.

There was something with Bella and Edward. They seemed whole when ever together. I don't know why thought.

**AN: I know super short but I need ideas. So please review.**


End file.
